Still Young
by Fatastica
Summary: Tron discovers a young girl at a coffee shop when getting coffee and they really hit it off, this young girl invites him to her school dances but will the girl discover Tron's secret?


Tron was at a café when he met a 14-year-old girl, she had blue hair and had a blue ribbon in her hair and she wore a yellow school girl uniform, she didn't look like a girl from Yuma's school. Tron looked like he was twelve years old, the girl approached him he noticed. "H-hey uhm, excuse me, but are you from Heartland middle school?"

Tron was confused; he was not a child though he may look like one now and he did not attend any school. "No," Tron answered as he got his coffee and the girl nodded slowly, she seemed really, really shy. "Really? Well my name is Mion," Mion said.

Tron nodded, he did look like he was twelve so he could see the misunderstanding. "Well uhm, how old are you because I think you're cute," Mion said as she looked at Tron, Tron was very confused because though he may look twelve he was actually around thirty-five, he did have children after all. His kids were older than this girl.

"I'm twelve," Tron answered and Mion smiled and asked him if he would like to maybe attend her school social, Tron never went to school social, he use to when he was a kid and that was how he met his old wife, he never liked going to them now, he was bad at that chaperon crap, he would just bug the hell out of his sons anyway. Well IV never really had a chance for that and V was way to old, so he could only bug III.

Tron also did not like hearing "Is this really your dad?" when he went.

"Sure." Mion was really happy at hearing this and smiled happily. "G-great! Thank you stranger, I don't even know your name, what is your name?" and Tron told her it was Byron because it would be weird to tell her his non-real name. "I'll pick you up at 7pm?"

"Sure!" Mion called and ran out of the café very happy having met a nice man like Byron.

Tron smiled, kids were weird, just like his own kids.

Tron had to go home and tell his family of the news that he was dating some girl now.

(Time skip)

"You are what?!" V screeched at hearing how his father was dating a 14-year-old girl.

"She is one year younger than Mihael!" V told his father.

"I know that." Tron said knowing that, he knew her age after all.

"Dad! No! She is younger than Mihael this is not ok!" IV yelled.

"It isn't like I'm going to do anything dirty to the poor girl! She asked me out! This isn't my fault, calm down, all of you!" Tron yelled and his sons had calmed down a little.

"Dad please just be careful this could be illegal," III said.

"How? My body is twelve, it is totally ok," Tron said.

"He does have a point…" V said as his father did have a point, he was not old body wise but mental wise, so it was ok, damn their dad had found a loophole.

"Anyway I have to meet Mion! Bye kids, I'll bring her home later if anything happens!" Tron said with a wink and all his kids were a little scared.

[Time skip]

~At the dance~

Tron was having a good time with Mion and all her friends were jealous cause Tron looked hella hot.

"M-may I kiss you…?" Mion asked in a very shy way to Tron.

"Yeah," Tron said with no phase in emotion at all as Mion kissed him.

"Can I meet your parents Tron?" Mion asked and Tron could only think "what I am a parent."

"Sure" Tron said without thinking and she asked where his ride was and he said "I can drive."

Mion didn't really get it because twelve-year olds aren't suppose to be driving. But then someone with big spikey hair came and it was Tron's son. "Hey dad," Tron said.

"D-dad, what the fuck are you talking about?!" IV said.

"Dad, please do not curse… or you'll be grounded," Tron said.

"But I—I don't know what you're talking about dad?!"

"Dad just drive us home, please?" Tron asked.

IV had begun to drive them home.

IV knew this would get weirder.

[Time skip]

"D-dad?! Can we speak to you for a minute?" III asked.

"Yeah go speak to them, dad," Tron said with a smile as he looked at IV.

IV growled in anger and dragged his father to the kitchen. "Dad what in good heavens is this? That girl is fourteen!"

"I know." Tron knew that, it was obvious.

"Dad, this is enough, I'm telling that poor girl," III said.

"No! Noo! That could be your new mom," Tron said.

"DAD! That girl is fourteen! She is younger than ME!" III said trying to explain it to his dad.

"Fine…." Tron sighed going to tell his girlfriend Mion.

"Mion look I'm not who you think I am…"

"You aren't Byron?" Mion giggled jokingly.

"No I am Byron, but you see these are my sons and I'm not actually twelve, I'm in my thirties and…"

"WHAT! But you look so like, like…young!" Mion yelled very much in shock from it.

"I know that… a lot of things happened and that is why I'm like that. Sorry, not really."

"It is ok it was nice dancing with you though, we can still be friends." Mion smiled and waved to Tron as she left their house. "I'll see you at the coffee shop if you are ever there cause I love Starbucks! You can even find me on instagram posting selfies of me with my cup!"

"Typical white girl," IV said very snobby.

"Nii-sama, that girl is from Japan just like us…." III said.

"How the hell?" IV said confused.

"I don't know." III said.

"I can't believe this happened…" V said.

"Me either…." Said III as he agreed.

"What the fuck is a Starbucks anyway dad?" All three of his sons asked.

"I'll tell you when you are older," Tron said.

Tron then shooed them off to bed, Tron had, had a long day.

His love with Mion may be never again but he enjoyed his time with Mion.

Tron felt happy now, he would go to sleep nicely tonight.


End file.
